


What Does That Change?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus has a talk with Arthur Weasley that turns out differently than he expected.





	What Does That Change?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Remus sat on the ancient couch in the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimwauld Place deep in thought. The fire was dying down to a small comforting glow, but it did nothing to soothe him. He was a werewolf damn it, he shouldn’t even bother with her. She’s not even interested. Is she? Gods, this shouldn’t be so hard. His nerves were shot from the very thought of her turning him down. As if on cue, Arthur Weasley came in the room carrying what looked like a very calming cup of tea. 

"Tonks on your mind again?" he asked, handing him the cup.

"Is it that obvious?" Remus asked, blushing slightly. 

"To everyone but you. What seems to be puzzling you?" Arthur inquired, settling next to Remus on the couch.

"I don’t even think she likes me. She’s so beautiful and smart. I don’t deserve her. What do I have to offer? I’m likely to attack her once a month and I could kill her!" He sighed deeply and held his head in his hands. 

"Remus, don’t talk like that. You’ve been a werewolf long enough to know that you won’t kill anyone. Not with people here to properly restrain you. And as for her being interested, I don’t think you have to worry at all there," he finished seriously. 

"Did she tell Molly something?" Remus looked up, hope in his eyes. What he saw was not what he was expecting at all. Tonks was sitting there, staring at him with a look in here eyes he had never seen before. Hell, he had never even seen this version of her before. She had mousy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. Deep chocolate eyes that he could drown in. He was already losing himself. This was the real her. It was like falling in love again. Shit. That meant he was in love with her. 

"Remus?" She scooted closer to him and put a hand on his knee.

"I don’t deserve you," he whispered.

"So you said, tell me again, what does that change?" she stared at him intently.

"Nymph, I can’t offer you anything,"

"Oh, but you can. I’ve seen you Remus. I watch the way you are with Harry. You’re so caring. I know you have a big heart. I know you don’t think you deserve me, but it’s really me that doesn’t deserve you." Her eyes sparkled in the firelight and he saw nothing but truth. He leaned closer to her and when their lips were barley touching he whispered to her.

"Tell me again, what does that change?"

Fin.


End file.
